Classpects
Each player in Sburb has a mythological role, which consists of two components: a class and an aspect. Aspects are a form of generalized "elements", in that they are primal forces of reality, while classes describe the mechanics and intended roles, "channeling" the aspect into possible action and powers. In other words, aspects describe a type of power that a player would have, and classes describe how the power manifests itself. Please note that this page contains headcanons and speculation on certain classes and aspects (EG: Maid, Mage, Rage, Knight, etc). Maid of Hope The Maid of Hope is Yurix Crocker's title. Prince of Space The Prince of Space is Mikey Lalonde's title. Corpse of Time The Corpse of Time is TD Strider's title, and is the only fan-made class featured in the story. The Corpse class can be described as "One who absorbs X on death", or "One who absorbs X in death", with X being the aspect. It is the passive counterpart of the unseen active Mort class, described as "One who releases X on death", or "One who releases X in death". Though the distinction seems insignificant, the differentiation between 'in' and 'on' are incredibly important, and results in two different powers for the player. Depending on the classpect match-up, a Corpse or a Mort player could either greatly benefit a session, or completely ruin it. As the Corpse and Mort classes are opposites of one another, it is possible for certain classpect combinations to have similar powers. A Corpse of Doom and a Mort of Light both have the ability to bless their sessions with good fortune (by absorbing chaos and releasing fortune respectively), while a Corpse of Light and a Mort of Doom have the potential to destroy in a similar manner. However, the abilities of a Corpse or Mort won't activate unless the player has reached the god tiers, experiences either a heroic or just death, and leaves a body behind. If any of these requirements are not met, the player will die without consequence. with the new Corpse information (life cycle) As the Corpse of Time, TD has the ability to destroy a timeline ON his final death by absorbing the fabric of time, and to merge with his dead selves IN death. Since TD absorbs his aspect on his death, he essentially becomes his aspect in death, justifying the merging ability. Fusing with a dead self allows him to gain their memories and knowledge, as well as, essentially, bringing the alternate self back to life. Heir of Rage The Heir of Rage is Mich English's title. The Ripoffstuck interpretation for the Heir class is "One who inherits and becomes X", with X being the aspect. As such Mich's physical abilities are directly influenced by his mental state, and more specifically, his negative emotions. The more agitated he is, the stronger he becomes. His eyes also shift to a reddish tint the more stressed he becomes. Like the other heirs he can transform into his aspect, doing this places him in a berserk state. While in the Berserk state his scars and eyes's rapidly flash different shades of purple, similar to the Makaras' chucklevoodoos, he also radiates a purple aura. While not mindless in this state he often ignores his friends in favor of causing more carnage on the battle field. During his quest he display the ability to directly inherit the rage of something else. Doing so to his Yaldabaoth after defeating him, as part of his Choice. Whether this gave him the boost to unlock his berserk state or it just gave him a power boost has yet to be decided. After his quest he also unlocked another ability, Undying Rage. This ability seems to only activates in a doomed timelines. Upon a permanent death, his body is temporally revived, in this state he is nothing but a mindless force of destruction, hellbent on tearing apart whatever put him into this state. He's only around for a limited amount of time and until that time he can't be killed. Knight of Heart The Knight of Heart is Rex Egbert's title. Rogue of Blood The Rogue of Blood is Sticks Lalonde's title. Mage of Mind The Mage of Mind is Sky Strider's title. Seer of Breath The Seer of Breath is Izzy Harley's title. Trivia * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. __FORCETOC__ Category:Ripoffstuck